Two Ninjas, One Family
by MysticalSilver39
Summary: What will happen when there is a new threat in Ninjago? And what will happen when a new ninja comes to save the day? Read this story to find out! LloydXOC
1. The Beginning

Kai's POV

Everyone thought what powered Zane. I don't know if we'll ever know. I'd like to think it was brother, because he powered me. He'll always power me as his memory lives on. Ninja will never quit or ever be forgotten. Wherever you are Zane, you'll always be one of us.

?'s POV

I was walking down a sidewalk that was very empty, I had no idea why it was so empty. I stopped when I saw a black helmet in front of me. So I picked it up to take a closer look at it, but when I did, something strange was happening. Ashes from that helmet started rising into the air, making a figure that I've never seen before. It looked like a very dark soul with his helmet on, wearing some gold armor, too. "I'm- FREE!" shouted the figure. "Who could have revived me? Only someone very powerful could have done that!" "Uh- I did?" I said, staring in shock. "You look like a mere mortal to me, so hold out your hands," said the figure. "Uh- _ok?" _I held my hands out, and so then the figure grabbed my hands and closed its eyes. After a few minutes, it finally let go. "I have sensed darkness in you. You must have some ancient unknown powers." "What? What do you mean?" "You must be the Purple Ninja of Darkness, you are who I was looking for for so many years. I can teach you how to control your powers, and use them for a really evil purpose." "Finally! I can get revenge on everyone who ruined my life! It's a long story, so I can tell you some other time." "What is your name?" "My name is Nova, what's yours?" "I go by many names, but you can call me the Overlord."

No one's POV

"Soo- what do ya wanna do?" asked Jay. "We've been called to help rebuild the city," replied Kai. "How come you never told me?!" "Because we just got it in the mail a minute ago!" "Oh, well o- kAy!" replied Jay. "When are we supposed to go?" asked Cole. "In about an hour. They're setting everything up for us." "What do we do 'till then?" "Gee, I don't know, Jay! Let's all jump off a cliff!" said Kai, sarcastically. Jay finally shut up after Kai said that.

While the ninjas were just being bored, Lloyd was looking through a huge pile of scrolls. "No, we already read that one. No- not that one either." He just kept scanning for a new scroll for 3 hours straight, with no luck. He was about to give up, until he found an interesting one. It said:

Beyond the future, starting after the First Spinjitzu master created Ninjago, there shall be new darkness ahead of the ninja. A new threat. A new nightmare in the world. The old threat shall still be roaming the streets with a new partner beside him. It is someone unlike any other ninja ever existed, more powerful than ever before. It shall be unstoppable, but there shall only be one who can defeat it. This ninja will have the same strength of this new threat, but with different powers. Still like an unusual power, but very useful.

Lloyd's POV

"Wow, this must be true! I have to tell the others!" Lloyd ran out the door, leaving a huge mess of scrolls in the room.

"Guys! Hey guys!" said Lloyd. "What?" asked Cole. "There's a new threat! And it says it all in this prophecy!" "Wait, we get to fight again! Woo HOO!" shouted Jay with joy. "Just let me read it," said Cole, taking the prophecy.

After reading it...

"We shall hurry and stop it from even starting!" shouted Jay. "Slow down, Generator, we don't even know who is this new threat," replied Cole. "Didn't it say there's going to be a new good ninja?" asked Kai. "Yea, so we have to find the good ninja first," said Cole.


	2. Doing Our Plan

No one's POV

"Ok, we already have the plan, does everyone remember it?" said Cole. "Yes," replied Everyone but Jay. "Jay? Do you understand?" "Wait- Wuh?" "Were you even listening?" "Maybe." "I'll retell the whole plan then."

"Lloyd, you can sense light in people, right?" "Yeah." "So you can seek out anyone who might be who we're looking for," said Cole, "Me and Kai will try to find the Overlord and the new threat." "What will I do?" asked Jay. "You might be happy, because you and Nya will monitor the radar of us and pick up our calls." "Yes!" "Now do you understand?" "Yes I do!" "Alright, we'll start now, now let's go!"

**Lloyd's POV**

I've searched almost everywhere, but there's no sign of any kind of power source **(except for electricity, which doesn't matter). **Until the last location, a small house that looked like it was made out of wood **(not a log cabin). **I knocked on the door. Someone then opened the door, and smiled at me. It was a girl, and she must've known me. I just stared at her, spaced out, until she said hi. "Hello there, Green Ninja, what brings you here?" she asked. I stopped staring, and was back on topic. "H- Hello. May I please talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, come on in."

Cole's POV

There was no sign of the Overlord or the threat, as we know of. It has been about 2 hours since we left the house. "Any sign of anything suscpicious?" asked Kai. "Nope, nothing here." "They might be in the sewers, should we check there?" "Sure, why not," I replied. There was a drain leading to the sewers, with a ladder. We climbed down, with flashlights **(we come prepared)**. "Do you see anything?" I asked. "I see dirty water, spiders, rats, and you. Does that answer your question?" replied Kai, waving his flashlight around. "Yeah, sure." There was a long path of dirty water, and we followed it down to a wall that was a dead end. "Oh great, now what?" said Kai. I walked up to it with my flash light, and I saw hyrogliphics **(I can't spell it). **"There's writing on these walls." I looked closely at it, and trying to translate it. "_The day has come to me to destroy this land. You shall perish_. Who wrote this?" I asked. "Me." said a deep, dark creepy voice. I turned around to see who said that, but I couldn't get the chance. The thing grabbed both me and Kai, taking us away, leaving the flashlights behind.

Nya's POV

"Kai, Cole, how is it going?" I asked with the microphone. There was no response. "Guys?" Still no response. "Computer, show me a radar of Kai and Cole's location. "**Yes, Miss Nya." **replied the computer. A radar showed up with two red blinking lights. "Oh no."

I ran out the computer room to tell the others what is happening. "Sensei! Jay! Misako!" "What's wrong, Nya?" said Jay running towards her. "Cole and Kai are in trouble! We have to save them!" "Alright, I'll tell the others, then I'll go and find them, ok?" said Jay. I nodded, running back to the computer room.

Lloyd's POV

I sat down on the couch with her, smiling. "What did you want to ask me, Green Ninja?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you what is your name, mine's Lloyd." "My name is Kate, nice to meet you Lloyd." said Kate, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too, now, do you live with anyone, or have any siblings?" She then frowned (Did I say something wrong?). "I live on my own, and I have an older sister. Her name is Nova. She ran away after I was around 1 year old. My parents wouldn't pay attention to her, only me. She probably hates me now, since I'm the onnly one they cared about. I told my parents to get her back for a long time, but they refused. So, then I ran away, living here." "Wow, I, feel sorry for you, Kate. Maybe you can find your sister and be with her again." "How? I have no idea where she is, and she'd probably kill me if I find her." "Because you are the destined new ninja, and you can make your sister happy again." "Wh- What? There's a new ninja? And it's me?! But, I don't think I can make my sis happy." "You _can, _because I believe in _you." _I said, holding her hands. "I can sense power and light in you, would you like to accept the request to join me and the ninja?" I said, smiling. "Oh yes I accept!"

Kai's POV

After Cole asked that question, there was a cold breeze across my shoulder, and someone said, "Me." After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I could see machines, and Cole still passed out. "Cole, wake up, Cole!" I whispered, shaking his arm. "What? Where are we?" "I don't know, but it doesn't look good. We should explore around here." I said, getting off the bed. "Hello- _NINJA, do you remember me?" _"That sounds like- The OVERLORD!?" I said, shocked. "How is this possible? We saw you explode into a million pieces!" said Cole. _"Yes but, I have been revived by someone." _"And who would that be?" I asked. "_Nova, go show these ninja what you can do." _"Yes master," said a girl that looked like she was twenty. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Nova, and I'm here to destroy you," said Nova, throwing a shadow ball at us. Me and Kai both dodged it, surprised. "I am the ninja of Darkness! Stronger than all of you pesky ninja!" Nova threw another Shadow Ball at us, but Cole got hit with it!" "Cole? Are you ok? Cole!" I said, shaking his body. He moaned, and finally got up. "What the heck was that?" asked Cole, rubbing his head. Nova snuck up to the us, throwing a Shadow Ball at us!" We got pushed back against the wall, and we were now in pain. "Ha! You've beaten skeletons, snakes, and stone warriors, but not me? HA!" mocked Nova. "Alright, that's it- Ninja-GO!" I said, doing Spinjitzu. Nova jumped up and threw a Shadow Ball while I was doing Spinjitzu! And it hurt really bad. "Even your spinjitzu can't do anything to me!" "W-we n-never g-give up," I said, slowly getting back up. Nova walked up to me and slapped me back down to the floor. Yea, I've heard that many times, but when you're all defeated, what will you do then?" "We'll keep fighting- because we never give up, a ninja never quits!" I said, getting up, then running towards her. Nova just looked at me, then grabbed onto my fist before I was about to punch her! "Uh oh." I said, before she punched my face to the wall with her other fist. I got a black eye from that. "Nice try, hot head, but you can't stop me." Cole then stood up, and had a fierce look on his face. "Why aren't you fighting me Cole? Are you too scared, or are you too weak?" "I- I'm. To- weak," said Cole, "we give- u-up." "Cole? Why are we retreating? We can fight her-" "No we can't- she's proven us she's too strong, we'll get her another time." "Thanks for the compliment, but I have to kill you now." "WAI-" said Cole, before he got hit with a Shadow Ball. "C- COLE- NOOOOO!" I shouted. "I tried to move, but I was too weak, every part of my body hurt me! "You're next." She said, throwing a Shadow Ball at me, then I blacked out- again.

Jay's POV

I was looking at my tracking device to find them, until I was too late. I found Kai and Cole passed out, with a girl and- _The Overlord?! _"Hey! Leave my friends alone!" I shouted. "Are you another one of those pesky ninja?" "Yes I am a ninja, but not pesky!" I said, shooting a lightning bolt at her. I missed, because she teleported!" "How's that possible?!" I said_. "Leave here at once or you and your friends will die!"_ said the Overlord. "What and I just let you take over the world- _no way!" "Have it your way- this place shall be your grave!" _ "Not on my watch!" said Nya in her Samurai suit. _"Kill everyone here! They shall not be our obstacle!" _ordered the Overlord. "Yes master!" said Nova, running towards the ninja and Nya. Nova threw a Shadow Ball at Nya's Mech, but Nya tried to use her sword, but it didn't work. "Wow! She is strong!" said Nya. "Don't worry- we've got your back!" said Garmadon, running towards them. Misako and Sensei Wu followed came along too. _"No! We must leave Nova! You are not ready for this battle!" _"But they're just old people and little kids! I can take them!" "_No! You do not know how powerful the Sensei's are!" _"But I- I- UGH!" said Nova, running away with the Overlord, "We'll get you next time!" said Nova, her voice fading away while she was running.


	3. New ninja has been found!

Jay's POV

After we just came along to help them, Overlord and Nova ran away! I have no idea why.

"That was strange," I said, "why did they just retreat like that?" "Now's not the time to think about that, but what our new plan shall be for next time, and help our two friends," replied Sensei Wu, pointing to Kai and Cole. "Oh yeah, right."

When we got back to base, we set Kai and Cole down on a bed." "I'll get the first aid kit," said Nya. When she got back with the first- aid kit, she grabbed out a stethascope, and checked their heart beat. "Good, their heart beats are still good." said Nya, putting the stethascope away. Then she checked their blood pressure, and it was also normal. "They are fine, just unconcious. Their bodies are paralyzed though," said Nya, "They cannot move until the next day, so we'll have to wait to attack." "Then we will have some more time training the new ninja," said Sensei Wu, "By the way, where is Lloyd? He hasn't come back yet." "I'll go call him," I said, walking to the telephone. *Me calling Lloyd...* "Hello? Lloyd? Where are you?" I asked. "I'm in Ninjago City," replied Lloyd. "Have you found the new ninja yet?" "Yep, I just found it, sorry it took me awhile." "Well come home then, we need to train it, also everyone else is waiting for you." "Alright, I'm coming home." said Lloyd, hanging up the phone.

"Lloyd said he's coming home, so he'll be here in a little while," I said. "Did he find the new ninja?" Nya asked. "Yes, he's bringing it with him." "Good, I'll tell the Senseis."

Lloyd's POV

After I hung up my phone, I looked at Kate."That was Jay on the phone, he said we need to get back to the base," I said. "Ok, what's going on there?" Asked Kate. "There's no time to explain, now hop on." Me and Kate hopped on my motorcycle, and we drove off.

We got to the base about 10 minutes later, I could tell Kate was amazed at the base. "Wow, such an amazing base!" said Kate. "Thanks, I thought of the designs," I replied. As we walked in, Jay came running of the main room. "There you are! What took you so long?" "Uh, I was driving on my motorcycle back home? I didn't know you're so impatient," I said. "Who's she?" said Jay, pointing at Kate. "I'll tell you when everyone is together." "Well ok then," said Jay, "HEY EVERYONE! LLOYD IS BACK!" shouted Jay, turning his head to the main hall. "Geez Jay, do you have to scream like that?" said Nya, walking towards me, Kate, and Jay. Everyone else (except for Kai and Cole), came towards us, too. "He, sorry Nya, just wanted you to hear me." "Guys, this is Kate," I said, "She is the ninja I have been looking for, the Purple Ninja!" "Wow! Our first ninja to be a girl!" said Jay. "Welcome to the team, Kate. Before you start your training, Lloyd will give you a tour of our base," said Sensei Wu. "I'll introduce you to everyone, first." I said. "The one on the very left is Jay, then Nya, then Sensei Wu, then my dad; or you can call him Sensei Garmadon, then right next to him is my mother; or you can call her Misako." "Hello everyone," said Kate, waving her hand. Everyone else waved back at her.

Kate's POV

"Now we can start the actual tour," said Lloyd. "Over here is the main room, apparantly Kai and Cole are laying on the bed." "Do they normally do that?" asked Kate. "No, but I bet they lost a battle with the new threat." "Who is the new threat?" "I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"Next is the kitchen, but it's best if you excuse yourself when it's Cole's turn to cook, though." said Lloyd, "His food could poison you." "Tell me when he cooks, so I can order tacos from Taco Bell," I whispered. "Fine by me," said Lloyd, "Now we can go to the bedrooms."This is where I sleep. Jay, Cole, and Kai sleep here, too, but you'll be sleeping with Nya, since she's a girl, you know." "Yep, I understand." "We'll be ordering a bunk bed for both you and Nya, and now my mom can sleep on Nya's bed. At least she has a bed for once!" "Wait, she doesn't have an actual bed? Where does she sleep?" "On the couch, at least the couch is comfortable for her, or else she'd be cranky." "That makes sense," I said, moving on. "And finally, we have the training room, where we train for battles, and this is where you'll be training." "Then let's get started!" I said, running to the punching bag. "Wait! I'll tell Sensei Wu then, because I don't think you need ordinary training." "Then what kind of training will I need?" "You'll see."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had tests, and quizes, and other school stuff like that. Anyway, next chapter will be all about Kate and Nova's training. **

**Good bye!**


End file.
